


let’s pretend i didn’t write this

by satanist



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Crack, Crack Fic, Harry Potter - Freeform, M/M, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:00:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27334573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanist/pseuds/satanist
Summary: CRACK FIC CRACK FIC CRACK FIC
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 70





	let’s pretend i didn’t write this

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oliwritesstuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliwritesstuff/gifts).



dream woke up next to george as always. they always woke up next to each other. even if they were in different continents. george was still asleep so dream had the time to observe him. that is not creepy.  
“GEROGE WHAT THE HECK”  
gergoe woke uo violently and fel off the bed. startled.  
“why you yellinng green boy omg im was sleeping” georg sobbed  
“YOU’RE HRRY POTTER GEORGEV YOU HAVE A SCAR”  
george looked at himself in the mirror they had above. their bed for no particular reason ;););); anns gasped  
he had a lightning scar  
he wa s hardy potter

“its becaude you watch the movies so often you fuckig nerd” dream said and killed george. he was voldemort. he was a slytherin. gerige died.

THE END


End file.
